


Doctor Who: The story of the wolf and the husky

by Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986



Series: Doctor Who: Basil Oswald and his Family [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Family, Future, Good Night Story, Love, Rose is a wolf, Ten is a husky, TenRose - Freeform, Two Shot, alternative universe, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986/pseuds/Blue_Dolphin_in_the_TARDIS_1986
Summary: Every night he tells his son a story ... This time it's a brand new one and it'll even go over two evenings.





	1. Chapter 1 - A story like every night

**Author's Note:**

> Again a small trip into the life of the Oswald family.
> 
> I wish you much fun...
> 
> Allons-y!

Doctor Who © by BBC Worldwide

 

Doctor Who: The story of the wolf and the husky.

Chapter 1 - A story like every night

Glasgow/Scotland/Europe  
2021

„Tonight I want to hear a whole new story, Daddy“, the five-year-old boy demanded when his parents suddenly looked at him in astonishment. In the last few weeks he had made no special request, so that now came very surprising.

„Why do you want this, Nova?“, Clara wanted to know, while Basil already put together in his head a new story.  
„Because he tells good stories and unfortunately I already know everyone inside out, so I would like to hear a new one.“

Clara looked at her husband and if she did not know better then she would think that this time he would tell something very special.

„Good, but you just have to wait until the evening“, his father said seriously, his blue eyes, however, smiling.

The boy cheered and then ran to his room.

„Sometimes I wonder where his curiosity comes from.“  
„Who knows“, Basil suddenly looked at her and the look of his blue eyes changed. That's what he always looked like when he thought of something, „did you ever think of having another child?“

„Sometimes, but I thought that because of your age, I did not expect you to address it.“

„So you would agree with that?“  
She nodded and he pulled her to his lap with a laugh, where she frantically wrapped her arms around his neck.

„Careful, otherwise we'll both be on the ground and as much as I'd like to do this now, Nova could come in anytime.“

So now they confined themselves to kisses, everything else would have time later.

In the evening, when the sun had not really set, the little one pulled his father into the bedroom. When asked why he was in such a hurry, the answer was, „You promised to tell me a story this evening and it's evening. So, can you tell me a new story now?“

He smiled and then called his wife, thinking he should take part as well.

So after everyone had taken a seat on the bed, Nova, of course, curled up in his blanket, he began.

„In the far north of Canada, where temperatures were icy and winters long, many years ago a young husky, all ten, lived. As a World he had always been laughed at by others, as his eyes showed an unusual brown. Brown eyes were not very common in huskies, and no husky had ever lived there with such eyes.

One day, when he was traveling alone again, as even he was not used as a sled dog, he first entered the forest, which was located next to the small town. He listened to the sounds that came to him and then decided to go deeper into the forest. He was not afraid, besides, he would be able to defend himself well ...

„Careful!“, Someone shouted and the next moment he found himself on the ground, even closer than usual. Above him was another Husky (?), Who looked at him with startled eyes.

„I thought I warned you in time“, she said, „I'm sorry if I hurt you.“  
The husky looked at this strange yet beautiful creature. She had brown eyes like him. Joyously, he announced that he was glad to meet other huskies who were like him. But she just shook her head, „I'm a wolf.“  
„A wolf?“, He repeated and she nodded.  
„I saw another real wolf, of course I knew the stories told so among the huskies in town, but I always thought they were legends.“

She let out a short howl of wolves and jumped in astonishment, his voice trembling as he recognized the exact call.  
„I've heard it every night, but it's done as a fancy, since I already, as already mentioned, wolves for a legend.“

The next few evenings they met again and again, talking about what they had done that day and then just kept quiet. It did not take long for them to get close enough to cuddle each other. A husky and a wolf who, over time, have more than just friendly feelings for each other...“

„Basil“, interrupted his wife, „I think Nova will fall asleep soon.“  
He decided to continue the story the next day and gave the boy a quick kiss on the forehead, as he did every night before he got up.  
„I hope you can wait just as long“, he grinned, knowing how crazy his young wife was for stories.  
„I'll have to do it“, she grinned, before pulling him with her.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Laws of Wolves

Chapter 2 - The Laws of Wolves

„Dad, you did not tell me the story yesterday!“, The boy stormed into his parents' bedroom the next morning. Basil groaned softly and Clara quickly moved away from him. One day they would explain a lot to him, but now was not the time for it.

„You fell asleep soon after, it would not have been worth it to continue the story.“  
„Then you will finish it now“, Nova demanded, standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. Clara really did not have to laugh until she reminded her son that it's good night and not good morning stories.

„Then there will be an exception this time, but I decided not to do it tonight.“

Basil thought about it for a moment, then finally agreed. He was also aware that his wife probably wanted to hear the rest as well, but did not exist.

He tapped the bed and Nova sat down between his parents.

„So, where was I?“, He mused, then flicked his fingers as he remembered.

~~ „Ten and Rose, so the name of the wolf, knew each other for several weeks and he became more and more aware of how much he was with her. But there was a problem, in truth, he was not allowed to spend any time with her, as the old laws of the wolves dictated that only wolves, or at least wolves as ancestors, may marry.

But he was not a wolf, he was a husky, similar, but not equal.

Even now he was waiting again at the edge of the forest, but this time she suddenly stood sadly in front of him. Wolves could not cry like humans, but they also had opportunities to show the grief they felt. Immediately he was with her when he immediately asked what had happened.

„My dad is dying and the male wolves are arguing about who succeeds. Father does not want to hand over responsibility to any of them because they are all too young.“

He lowered his head. „I do not think they would accept me, Rose“, he said softly. „After all, I am a husky and not a wolf. They would rather drive me away.“

„My parents want to meet you, they are the Alphas of our pack.“

Ten nodded and followed her deeper into the forest than he had ever been in his life. Fearfully, he kept looking around, hearing the voices of an owl and a raven and hoping he would come home safe and sound.

The father of the young she-wolf had a yellow coat, which shone in slightly. Next to it sat a she-wolf similar to Rose, though a little older.  
„Step closer“, the wolf now said and he did.  
„My daughter has told me a lot about you. You live with humans, right?“  
„Yes, unfortunately“, he replied, „you will kill me, right?“  
„Why should I do this? Listen, I'm going to die soon and my last wish is to keep my daughter happy.“

Ten's brown eyes widened as he looked into the old wolf's.  
„But ... Rose has told me that, according to the laws of wolves, it is forbidden to include strangers in the packs.“  
„I can tell you that you feel something for my daughter and she feels the same for you. I also think that you can take responsibility. And be honest, would not you be much happier here?“

Again the call of an owl and a raven, but now he could only think about what offer was made to him.  
„So you're offering to marry your daughter?“  
„I know that Rose would never choose another, so...?“   
„I am a husky, I would never be accepted.“

„Do we really know if this is the case in other packs around the world?“, Wolf's consort now admitted.  
„I would like to take Rose as my partner, but I am also afraid. In town, I was rejected by all, because of my eye color and here it could be because I was born as a husky.“

Rose put her paw on his, looked him straight in the eye.  
„I like you, Ten, very much and I would rather be alone all my life than choosing a partner other than you.“

He looked at her, too.  
„I love you too“, he smiled now, „but I do not want everyone here to feel compelled to accept me, even if they do not want it.“

Suddenly the old wolf collapsed and immediately his daughter was at his side.  
„Father, what about you?“  
„It's coming to an end“, said old Wolf, „I have only a few hours left until I die.“

He looked up at his daughter, alone the look of his eyes was enough for her to understand what he wanted. She went back to Ten and whispered something in his ear.  
„Are you sure?“  
„Yes, I'm sure“, Rose said firmly, „and if the pack does not accept us as members then we can go somewhere else and start a new one.“

He admired her courage and put his paw on hers.  
„I agree, Rose, become my mate. Wolves stay together for a lifetime, right? Let us apply this to ourselves as well.“

The connection was brief and without much ado. While not all wolves agreed, none of them left the pack. They would trust him for the time being.

The current alpha wolf died in the evening when the first stars appeared. His partner would not leave his place for a long time.

„Rose, I can not say that I will guide the pack well, but I promise to do my best, if possible.“

Today, if you believe it, you can see the spirits of a husky and a wolf walking together through the forests in the far north of Canada.“ ~~

Basil took a deep breath when he finished. This time the story was even longer than the one he usually told.

„Dad, why did old Wolf die?“  
„He was very ill“, he replied, seeing no reason to lie to his son.  
„Then he will have been glad to be healed of all the pain. Dad, you'll stay with me for many years, right?“  
„I can not promise you that, but I'll try. Now get dressed, please.“

Immediately, the boy ran out of his parents' bed and ran to his room.

„You should bring out a children's book with all the stories“ Clara suggested.  
„Maybe, but first we should concentrate on something tiny, which will later have bigger and a wonderful brother.“

Five months later, she announced that she was pregnant ...

The end.

****************

Despite the "age difference" is not impossible to still have children, it just needs to be done more so that it works well.

And that's where the story ends. I hope you had fun reading it.  
Of course, the owl and the raven were not just there by chance, but Basil had not described them in any detail since they were guest stars but did not play a major role.

Oh yes, Basil is 63, Clara 35 and Nova five years old, at the time of the story.


End file.
